


We Totally Weren't Spying On Your Date (Please Don't Kill Us)

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Widowtracer, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/F, Random Nonsense, Reaper/Sombra Besties, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: Sombra and Reaper care about Amélie's well being, and that includes her romantic life, so they take it upon themselves to check up on her."...Yeah, that sounds pretty good, let's definitely tell her that's the reason we were stalking her and Tracer.""Sombra, you are not helping. You literally just said we stalked her.""Let's be real though, we totally did."





	1. We Totally Weren't Spying On Your Date (Please Don't Kill Us)

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely random, has no importance, no use, no basis, and I knocked it out in like 10 minutes several weeks ago then forgot about it. But I found it funny, so I'm posting it.

“What’s she doing now?”

“I think she’s… yup, she’s flirting. You know that face she makes?”

“You mean the one with the little upturn of her lip?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh that poor idiota. She doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Oh man look at her blush!”

“Woah woah woah. Look at Amé.”

“Damn! Whatever that Brit just said must’ve been pretty good to get  _ that _ kinda reaction.”

“Why didn’t you just bug her so we could hear what they’re saying?”

“I  _ told _ you Gabe, it’s an invasion of privacy.”

“Yeah, and spying on her isn’t?”

“I mean…  _ comparatively _ !”

“Shut up, we’re missing it.”

“Is this better than those stupid telenovelas you’re always watching?”

“They are not stupid.”

“Yes they are.”

“Quiet! Something’s happening.”

“This is like watching a tennis match, it just keeps bouncing back and forth.”

“Wonder who’s gonna win.”

“Ten says Amé.”

“20. From the way Amé’s been acting I wouldn’t count out  _ pequeña _ over there just yet.”

“Wow. Gotta admit she knows how to treat a girl. I might even be a bit jealous.”

“She deserves it.”

“Of course she does.”

“Quick, they’re getting up.”

“OW! That’s my stomach not a football!”

“SHH!”

“What’s going on over there?”

“Looks like Tracer’s going inside to pick up the check. Damn, looks like Amé found herself a true gentleman.”

“What’s Amé doing?”

“She’s just sitting at their table, looking around at…the…...”

“Sombra? What’s going on?”

“She’s looking at us.”

“WHAT?!”

“She is staring  _ right at us _ Gabe holy shit! She knows we’re here!”

“No, she knows  _ you’re  _ here. I’m still hidden.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble Gabey, but she knows you’re here.”

“How do you know?”

“She just lifted two fingers, pointed at us, and sliced her throat.”

“...”

“...”

“We are so fucked.”

“Yeah.”


	2. We Totally Know You Were Spying On Our Date, So We Decided To Mess With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amé and Lena knew about it the whole time. The WHOLE time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on doing this. It was just supposed to be a simple one off. And then YOU GUYS decided to inspire me to write a follow-up. So props to you guys, especially BZArcher, since I wouldn't have written this without you guys.

“They’re actually up there aren’t they.”   
“I told you they would follow me.”   
“Yeah, you did, but I thought you were joking!”

“Fool that you were to doubt me.”

“You’d think that two internationally wanted terrorists would be a bit… stealthier.”   
“One of them dresses like a Hot Topic clothes rack and the other has an incredibly strong affinity for fluorescent purple. I’m fairly certain that neither of them know what ‘stealth’ means.”

“Ok, yeah, I’ll give you that. To be fair though, Sombra can turn invisible.”

“For approximately 15 seconds.”   
“Dammit stop making me laugh, they’ll think something’s up!”

“No they won’t. I checked very thoroughly, they didn’t try to bug me  _ this time _ , so they can only see us. They’ll just assume our date is going very well.”

“Well, isn’t it?”   
“Oh absolutely chérie, no need to be concerned.”

“I wasn’t concerned!”

“Really?”

“Ok, maybe a bit.”   
“That is quite adorable of you.”

“I bet they can see me blushing from here.”

“They definitely can. Sombra is practically bouncing right now she’s so giddy.”

“Oh my god that’s adorable. How are you going to hold this over their heads?”   
“I think I’ll let them know that I know they’re there and let them imagine what kind of vengeance I will take.”   
“Have I ever told you that you are  _ really _ hot when you’re being maniacal.”   
“As a matter of fact you have chérie, though you know I do not tire of hearing it.”

“Alright, I’ll go settle the tab, you give them a nice clear message. Tell me how it goes when I get back.”

“Of course.”

 

_______________

 

“Well?”   
“It was priceless. Sombra became so pale that she was the same color as Gabriel’s mask. Gabe wasn’t doing much better.”   
“How could you tell. The mask kinda hides his face, in case you couldn’t tell.”

“I am well aware of that fact  _ ma belle _ , but that doesn’t hide how much his hands were shaking.”   
“Oh my god, that is absolutely  _ beautiful _ .”

“I’m sorry you had to miss it.”   
“So am I. So what do we do know?”

“Well, I think those two won’t be watching us for the rest of the day. Why don’t we head home for now.”   
“You got something in mind for us to do?”   
“Of course I do.”

“Well, you’ll get no complaints from me! Kinda surprised you're not into the whole voyeur thing though.”

“Maybe some other time. For now, I want you all to myself.”

“Yeah, I’m  _ definitely _ not gonna complain about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? How'd I do?

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that this is my 30th work on AO3.  
> Thirty.  
> THIRTY!  
> Holy shit how did that happen!  
> Well, I'm just happy to be here, and I hope you guys are happy I'm still hanging on. Thanks for reading my stuff even after all this time.
> 
>  
> 
> 30 works. Jesus.


End file.
